


Всё остальное

by Korolevich_Elisei



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korolevich_Elisei/pseuds/Korolevich_Elisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда что-то происходит, Руманчеки бегут. Собирают все свои пожитки, которых, как правило, не много, скидывают коробки в машину и сваливают. Это не так уж и сложно, когда в твоей природе не привязываться к насиженному местечку, каким бы тёплым оно ни было. Питер бежит, но Роман всё равно находит его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё остальное

**Author's Note:**

> OOC, Нецензурная лексика

Когда что-то происходит, Руманчеки бегут. Собирают все свои пожитки, которых, как правило, не много, скидывают коробки в машину и сваливают. Это не так уж и сложно, когда в твоей природе не привязываться к насиженному местечку, каким бы тёплым оно ни было. В конечном итоге, оно всегда недостаточно тёплое для того, чтобы перебороть вечную тягу бежать куда-то туда, за горизонт, где всё иначе и одновременно то же самое.   
Мать ничего ему не говорила, виду не подавала, но Питер знал, что она была напугана, напугана настолько, что в течении месяца они меняли один дом за другим, перебивались в мотелях, ночевали в машине и двигались всё дальше на юг. Даже осень отставала от них, стелилась позади, цепляла костлявыми ветками, но никак не могла догнать.  
Машина заглохла, когда они практически пересекли границу штата. Отъехала на пару метров от очередного убежища и встала, бросив их на произвол судьбы у старого деревянного домика, в котором когда-то кто-то проводил летние каникулы и варил уху из собственноручно пойманной рыбы. Надсадно кашлянула выхлопная труба, и воцарилась тишина. Ветер едва шелестел жёлтыми кронами деревьев, и туман стелился над поверхностью безмолвно застывшего озера. С самого начала, Питер шестым чувством знал, что на этот раз бежать бесполезно.  
А на утро опавшие разом листья хрустели под лапам, целый ковёр, сметённый с деревьев ударившим морозом. Деревья тянули голые ветки к серому небу, карябали его низкий свод. Смерть добралась и до сюда, Питер чуял её, чувствовал шкурой, и брёл на запах.  
Мать ждала его. И Роман ждал. Он сидел на высоких деревянных ступенях крыльца, будто они были троном, как всегда, нисколько не жалея свой дорогой, на заказ сшитый костюм. Туман крался с берега, чтобы лизнуть его ноги, и холодный воздух безуспешно пытался окрасить румянцем щёки. Шерсть уже начала слезать, но Питер всё равно обнажил клыки, грудная клетка дрогнула в зарождавшемся рыке, и Роман, неотрывно следивший за ним со своего места, расплылся в совершенно мальчишеской улыбке.  
— Привет, Питер. Давно не виделись, — сказал он, отсалютовав волку бокалом с молоком, и только глупец не заметил бы изменившихся зубов и того, как разверзлась тьма в его глазах, раньше клубившаяся там неясным намёком.   
Теперь чудовище знало, что оно чудовище.   
Хотелось думать, что от того места осталась только куртка да дыра в груди, одно так удачно прикрывало другое, но, застёгивая молнию и разминая замёрзшие пальцы, Питер чувствовал, как всё пережитое схватило его за шиворот и потащило обратно, в то время, в тот город, снова сделало частью того, от чего он бежал. Встреча старых друзей проходила не по сценарию, и радость не прожила и пяти секунд.   
— Что ты будешь делать? — спросила мать, нервно обнимая себя за плечи. Каждый раз, видя её страх и беззащитность, видя врезавшиеся всё глубже морщины, Питер чувствовал себя виноватым.  
— Не знаю.   
Он хотел бы обнадёжить её, обнадёжить себя, но у них за душой и так было слишком мало, чтобы поступиться ещё и честностью.   
— Он убьёт тебя, — Линда поджала дрожащие губы, стиснула зубы, чтобы ни слова больше, спокойствие давалось ей не легче всего остального. Но всё можно было прочесть в её глазах.   
— Ты думаешь, есть за что? — усмехнулся Питер, нервно, слишком быстро проводя рукой по отросшему ёжику волос; никак не мог привыкнуть, что пальцы больше не путаются в прядях.  
— Он думает так, Питер. Этого достаточно.  
Если бы Питер мог, он бы объяснил, что мысли Романа — это не то, что возможно угадать, представить или просчитать, что сам Роман — это существо вне системы, хаос и анархия, развёрнутые на всю ширину юношеского максимализма. Но Питер слишком глубоко чувствовал это, так глубоко, как видел, заглядывая в пропасть чужих глаз, и не было достаточно слов, чтобы это описать.  
— Роман пришёл за мной. Мне и разбираться, — Питер взялся за болтавшуюся ручку двери, будто там, по другую сторону, был Ад, и в последний раз оглянулся, посмотрел на мать. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что мне уже не сбежать.  
Когда Питер вышел, Роман стоял, прислонившись к перилам крыльца, и с ленивой манерностью потягивал косяк, почти пошло прихватывая его своими полными губами.  
— Выглядишь хреново, — заметил он, прищуриваясь, — это из-за превращения?  
— Нет, просто на иглу подсел, — бросил Питер, морщась. Измотанный, голодный и вырубающийся на ходу, он держался неплохо; собственно, выбора у него не было.   
— Придурок, — фыркнул Роман и, помедлив, протянул ему самокрутку, как школьный задира, проверяющий новичка на слабо. Разве что хулиганы в средней школе не смотрят вот так, выжидающе и почти с наивным беспокойством, под которым плещется ненасытность.  
Принимая сомнительный, но, безусловно, качественный дар, Питер невольно вспомнил слова очень старого стиха: "Тигр, тигр, жгучий страх, ты горишь в ночных лесах, чей бессмертный взор, любя, создал страшного тебя?". Впрочем, Питер знал, чей.  
Они сошли с крыльца и побрели в сторону от дома, по колее смятой травы, мимо старенького вольво.   
— Далеко же ты заехал, — заметил Питер, поглядывая на тёмные верхушки деревьев. — Как тебя только мама отпустила.   
— Она не возражала.   
— Ого, это как-то не вяжется с тем образом миссис Годфри, что мне знаком. Ты что, ей язык вырвал?  
— Именно, — Роман утвердительно кивнул, довольный собой, довольный тем, что он сделал, и Питер едва не споткнулся.  
Из всего, что было известно ему о Романе, Питер знал, что тот ценил каждого человека, который его любил. Он заботился, охранял, пас их, как собака стадо, и готов был глотку вырвать за косой взгляд. И Роман, маленький избалованный мальчик-Роман был зависим от любви окружающих, ему постоянно нужно было больше и больше, потому что только её он не мог купить — восхищение, зависть, ненависть и страх давались ему легко. Но не любовь. Насколько же больными были чувства его матери, что Роман... да, убил её?  
Молодой наследник империи Годфри мягко улыбался, как очаровательный сумасшедший из палаты буйно помешанных, и Питер понял, что тот ждал его реакции, даже жаждал её, ощущал это внимание кожей.   
— Нет проблем с новым прикусом? — спросил он и быстро затянулся, чтобы не выдать дрожь в руке.   
Одной фразы оказалось достаточно, чтобы выбить из Романа всё самодовольство, а заодно спокойствие и напускную галантность.   
— Так ты знал?! — воскликнул он, хватая Питера за плечо.   
— О том, что у меня соседи — семья упырей? Ни сном, ни духом, что ты, — сказал Питер с иронией, но, видя непонимание на лице Романа, добавил: — Эй, ну ты же не идиот.   
Цыгане научились никому не доверять, генетическая особенность, приобретённая в течении долгой эволюции. Держаться подальше, никаких обещаний, не доверять и бежать, если нужно — вот чему Питера учили с детства, вот что он вынес из личного опыта. Но почему-то это не удержало его от того, чтобы позволить Роману посмотреть, увидеть, как у Питера ломаются кости, вылезают из орбит глаза и как он жрёт собственную кожу. Это был дар высшего доверия, отданный легко и без особых раздумий, и Роман оказался достоин его. А вот Питер, в свою очередь, кажется, нет.   
— Видимо так, — пробормотал Роман, делая шаг назад, — все сделали из меня идиота. Ты, мать... — он растерянно потёр висок тыльной стороной ладони, напоминая потерявшегося мальчишку, но потом собрался, снова загорелись глаза. — Нет, мы не будем говорить об этом здесь. Вообще, нам есть что обсудить, Питер. Мне много чего хочется тебе сказать. Так что садись в машину.  
— Она сломана.  
Роман презрительно закатил глаза.   
— В мою машину. Она там, за поворотом. Эту вашу развалюху и телегой не назовёшь, — сказал он зло, до ужаса напоминая Оливию.  
— Обижай её сколько хочешь, но наша малышка побольше твоей коллекционной игрушки видела.  
— Питер... — кажется, шутка не удалась, Роман точно не оценил; он снова схватил Питера за лацканы куртки и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза; на секунду даже показалось, что Роман может его загипнотизировать. Поэтому Питер просто кивнул, осторожно, будто не он здесь был хищником.  
Роман аккуратно разжал пальцы, одёрнул на Питере куртку, и они пошли, по потрескавшейся пыльной просеке, под сенью корявых переплетающихся ветвей.   
Дорога до города прошла в молчании, напряжённом и пустом, которое и надо было бы чем-то заполнить, но казалось, что всё, что стоило бы сказать, звучало бы нелепо и принуждённо. Километр за километром однообразный пейзаж проносился за окном, цифры на приборной панели лениво перетекали одна в другую, и всё это напоминало сентябрь в Хемлок Гроув, когда никто никого ещё не потерял, не убил, не вскрыл. Они столько курили тогда. Как только не умерли.   
Потом были полу-пустые улицы, морозный воздух и заплёванный тротуар. На краткий миг Питеру показалось, что они с Романом на одной волне, как раньше, оставалось раскурить один косяк на двоих и пойти искать труп. Или половину. "У тебя никогда не было друга", — говорили ему, и Питер не понимал жалости в их голосе, пока эта дурацкая дружба, безбашенная, детская и безумная, не подошла к нему и не ёбнула сзади по башке.   
— Ты его по GPS нашёл? — спросил Питер, удивлённо глядя на потрёпанную вывеску.  
— Это всё интуиция. Работает как с людьми, так и с выпивкой, — Роман усмехнулся и с наигранной манерность, которая всегда была его самой настоящей частью, пригласил Питера войти. Он притащил его в бар. Наверное, единственный открытый в такую рань в этом захолустье.  
Если парень за стойкой и собирался им что-то сказать, например, о документах, то он передумал, как только Роман заглянул ему в глаза и с любезной улыбкой Гринча, спиздившего Рождество, попросил два стакана и бутылку виски. И даже кровь утирать не пришлось.   
— Хоть кто-то здесь нормально питается, — протянул Питер себе под нос и примостился на высокий стул. Но у Романа были другие планы и настрой: он сгрёб бутылку, бокалы и по-хозяйски направился вглубь зала, в самый дальний и тёмный угол. — Ну, ладно, как скажешь, — вздохнул Питер и поплёлся за ним.   
Оставалось надеяться, что его сегодня не убьют. На всякий случай, Питер шепнул деду, чтобы тот замолвил за него словечко.  
— Раньше ты делал такие штуки только по необходимости, — они уселись за стол, будто он всегда был их собственностью, и небрежно стряхнули крошки.   
— А я теперь всегда ношу с собой платок, — Роман хитро взглянул на Питера и раскупорил бутылку. — Тем более, сейчас и была крайняя необходимость.  
Лишняя двадцатка с лихвой заменила бы гипноз и потребовала бы меньше усилий — это не было тайной. На самом деле, Роман просто развлекался. И Питер не знал, насколько это плохо. У Романа был комплекс бога, бога из тех, кому похуй на всё, чтобы не творили люди вокруг, пока это не попадало в его личную категорию "действительно плохо".  
На стене напротив раздражающе громко тикали часы, и длинные фосфоресцирующий стрелки горели в полумраке. В баре было абсолютно пусто, уныло стояли старые стулья и обшарпанные столы, и даже призраки давно ушедших посетителей не тревожили восприятие, но эта безлюдность не давила — она окутывала, как тюль, своей почти интимной атмосферой.   
— Почему ты мне не сказал? — спросил Роман, задумчиво водя пальцем по влажному краю своего бокала. — Про то, что я.  
Питер поднял на него серьёзные глаза.  
— А ты бы обрадовался?   
— При чём тут это? Ты скрыл от меня правду, Питер. Ты знал и не сказал. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько всякой херни я сделал?... — Роман запнулся. — Вообще, когда ты понял?  
— С самого начала, — ответил Питер, зная, что пожалеет. Но этот разговор "по душам" начинал его злить, как и чёртов Роман с его претензиями и юношеским максимализмом.   
— Ахуеть. Вот ты гнида.   
Питер вспыхнул.  
— Послушай, у вас свои обряды, у нас свои, — заявил он. — И в ваши я лезть не собираюсь. Оборотни и упыри никогда не ладили, так уж повелось. И не без причины, поверь мне. То, что мы с тобой вообще...  
В последний момент Питер не смог подобрать слова. На месте нужного значения в его английском языке зияла дыра. Но Роману оно, кажется, было и не нужно. Для него всё было ясно.  
— Ты бросил меня, Питер, — процедил он. — Я нуждался в тебе, а ты собрал вещички, накрыл всё белыми тряпками и съебался.  
— Я не тебя бросил.  
Наверное, он просто не подумал. Своя собственная боль всегда сильнее чужой, особенно если болит не тело и таблетки не помогают. Мудаком был тот, кто придумал катарсис. Нет никакого очищения. Неделя за неделей Питер просыпался в холодном поту, потому что там, во сне, Кристина снова пожирала его лицо; он чувствовал её зловонное дыхание, её клыки и смертельную боль. Эхо этой боли разошлось в нём, когда он увидел Лету, которая, как река, разлила, кажется, всю свою кровь по родильной; бледная, почти сливающаяся с белыми стенами, она тоже приходила к нему во снах. Питер взял бутылку и плеснул себе ещё виски. У каждого своя боль, и нести её тоже приходится самому.   
— Ты даже на похороны не пришёл, — не самое страшное обвинение, даже по тону видно. Питер взглянул на Романа и покачал головой.  
— У нас другие обычаи, помнишь? Ей вполне шла её голова.   
Со взаимопониманием у них всегда были проблемы, канал работал со сбоями, но спирт, по всей видимости, влиял на них благотворно, потому что Роман прищурился и томно спросил:  
— Рассказать тебе?  
— Да.  
И единственный оставшийся Годфри рассказал, от конца к началу, как в газетной статье, только без цензуры, и Питер слушал его, не считал стаканы и вспоминал, вспоминал, вспоминал, чуть ли не до тошноты, и сползал медленно на стол, под тяжестью первой в жизни утраты. Если время и лечит, то работает эта скотина вяло и долго.  
— Знаешь, — протянул Питер через силу, справляясь с заплетающимся языком, — иногда мне кажется, дело в том, что вы с ней были похожи... — он указал на Романа, будто этого было достаточно, чтобы передать мысль о схожести губ, белизны кожи, глаз. — В смысле, мы ведь такие разные, и кто я, всего лишь цыган, а она... Но она меня выбрала.  
Будь Питер менее пьян, он бы заметил, как изменилось у Романа выражение лица, как вспыхнула ревность среди теней, заостряя черты. Уже месяц как маленький добрый мальчик проглядывался всё реже, и на его месте развивалось и обживалось что-то другое, тёмное и беспощадное, что готово было затолкать слова Питера обратно ему же в глотку.   
— И какой из этого вывод? — фыркнул Роман, отпивая виски. — Мой дурной пример заразителен?  
— Ты мне, наверное, по роже дашь, но... Она — это ты-баба. Или ты — она-мужик, — Питер пожал плечами, переворачивая туда-сюда пустой стакан. — Я запутался. Слушай... Вы точно кузены? Может, разнояйцевые близнецы? Не смотри так. Мне просто хуёво.  
Роман всегда был разболтанной, ненадёжной деталью, это проявлялось даже в том, как он держал бокал — тот будто должен был вот-вот выскользнуть из его пальцев. И сам Роман, казалось, вот-вот и сорвался бы куда-то, или, скорее, во что-то, по наклонной, со всей своей мальчишеской злостью.  
— А ты не подумал, что мне тоже хуёво? — спросил он вкрадчиво, подавшись вперёд. — Пожалуй, побольше, чем тебе. Она ведь моя сестра. Я любил её, действительно любил. И нашего с ней ребёнка тоже.   
Питер знал, что не ослышался. Он, оборотень, просто не мог. Но всё равно глупо переспросил:  
— Что?  
Роман думал об этом, очень часто, и каждый раз дрожь возбуждения и предвкушения проносилась по его телу, такая же сильная, как голод, как жажда крови. А теперь он мог сказать это вслух, Питеру в глаза, и увидеть его реакцию. Почувствует ли он то же самое?  
— Прикинь, ты трахал её, когда мой ребёнок был внутри. По-моему, это дохуя романтично. И символично.   
Бар раскачивался, как каюта на корабле. Питер вскочил на ноги, почти попятился, но вокруг был долбанный шторм, девятый вал, который едва не опрокинул его, как беспомощную деревяшку; Роман быстро перегнулся через стол и рванул Питера обратно. Бутылка с глухим звуком опрокинулась, и виски тонкой струёй полился на пол.   
— Сидеть, — скомандовал он, усаживая Питера напротив, и в первый раз за эти безумные несколько часов в глазах Романа отразилось беспокойство. Как бы он ни злился, Питер был нужен ему, всё ещё. — Успокойся. Ты никуда не пойдёшь.  
Но Питер заботы не оценил. Он хлопнул Романа по рукам и отодвинулся, уже гораздо более трезвый, просто отвратительно трезвый для того, чтобы принять всё сказанное за пьяный бред. Из них двоих он всегда был взрослее и осторожнее, Питер знал, что капканы бывают не только в лесу, так что, что бы ни сказал Роман, Питер воспринимал это без налёта подросткового максимализма. Он не сомневался в том, что Роман сказал правду. Но ничего романтично в этом не видел. Годфри оказались куда более безумными, чем он думал, и сам он не на шутку вляпался в это безумие.   
— Тебе чего от меня надо, Роман? — Питер подтянул к себе бокал, но тут же с отвращением его отставил. — И не пизди, что ты поговорить приехал.  
В ответ Роман осклабился, но ухмылка быстро сползла с его лица.  
— Ты, Питер, похоже, ничего не понимаешь, — проговорил он, откидываясь на спинку стула, будто это было кожаное кресло. — Так я тебе объясню. Теперь ты мой щенок. И ты со мной навсегда. И мне побоку ваш цыганский стиль жизни, обычаи или ещё какая херня. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся.   
— Ты больной, Роман. Мама читала тебе слишком много сказок.  
С такими проблемами, как у них, следовало обращаться к психоаналитику. Четыре визита в неделю, по полтора часа, за пару декад, может, и разобрали бы те завалы, что громоздились у каждого в голове. Но сейчас у них не было ничего лучше, кроме захудалого прокуренного бара и разлитого виски.  
Роман вздохнул и взял себя в руки.  
— Возможно, — согласился он, вспоминая тяжесть подаренной секиры. Что ни говори, а мать умела выбирать ему игрушки. — Но в сказках, знаешь ли, есть одна особенность: они не обрываются на середине. Мы не закончили там, и тебе это известно. Я собираюсь выяснить, что за хрень творится в моём городе. Перерыть там всё и понять, что за чертовщина этот дракон, куда подевалась моя сестра, и кто и за что убил Литу. И я знаю, что ты тоже хочешь этого.   
Когда-то Питера пугала эта долбанная откровенность и доверие, и он бежал — от них и от избалованного глупого мальчишки с его глупой наивной привязанностью. Отбивался ногами. Но теперь ему даже ответить было нечего, потому что в удостоверении Романа не зря значилось "Годфри". Он знал, что Питер ненавидел бояться, знал, что Питер предпочитал действовать — это в нём Романа и покорило. Это и то, что Питер не молился на него, не презирал и не стелился, и не любил. А Роман требовал любви, готов был поступиться чем угодно из-за неё, сделать что угодно. И он слишком любил монстров. Может, из-за того, что сам был им. И, вероятно, поэтому с ним было так ахренительно правильно и хорошо.  
— Мы с тобой повязаны, Питер, — сказал Роман тихо и придвинулся ближе; он почувствовал слабину, как почуял кровь, и, закрыв глаза, можно было представить, ощутить, как он буквально тянул к нему призрачные руки. — Не отрицай, ты тоже это чувствуешь. Так что хватит, а? Как тебе? С меня лопаты, с тебя всё остальное?


End file.
